


Circus, Circus

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creepy Clown, Little Winchesters, Wee!chesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1750601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of why Sam hates clowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circus, Circus

The TV only showed about four channels, but somehow Dean found a way to entertain himself. Sam on the other hand, was bored out of his mind. His last coloring book had been filled about three motels and an Impala ride before. He was stretched out on his bed, trying to watch the show that Dean was watching, but couldn’t find interest. That was until the multi-colored, very bright and energetic commercial came on the air.

“Dean!” Sam said, jumping off the bed and running the TV. “It’s in town! Can we go?” Sam asked excitedly. 

“I don’t like circuses.” Dean said. “They’re full of smelly people who like to get too close to you.” He added. Sam sighed.

“Pwease Dean.” Sam asked. “PWEASE!” Sam begged.

“Sammy…” Dean said, setting the remote down on the air of the chair he was sitting in. Sam looked up at him with the biggest puppy eyes he could give, which was a pretty good quality for a seven-year-old. “Fine.” He finally said. Sam jumped into Dean’s lap and hugged him.

“You’re the bestest big brother ever!” Sam said as he hugged him. Dean smiled, but knew he had to keep up his touch big brother masquerade. So he gently pushed Sam off of him.

“Well, is we’re gonna go, you gotta get dressed.” Dean said. He went to his duffel bag and pulled out some clothes for Sam. “Here ya go Princess.” He added as he tossed them to Sam. Sam happily took them and dressed himself while Dean watched to make sure that he put everything on right. When Sam was in a hurry, he had a tendency to put things on backwards.

“Let’s go! Let’s go! LET’S GO!” Sam yelled out as he jumped up and down. Dean grabbed the room key, carefully hid a knife and gun on his person, then took Sam’s hand and headed toward the fairgrounds.

***

“Here’s the plan.” Dean said as he paid for a large, red balloon with a long string. “I’m going to tie this to your wrist, that way, if we just so happen to get separated, I can spot you easier.” Sam held up his wrist so Dean could tie it. Once it was secure, Sam playfully ran around in small circles, watching the balloon follow him. “Easy Tiger, your gonna wear yourself out before we even make it to a show.” He said.

Dean and Sam went walking towards the large tent that was at the center of the fairgrounds. Along the way, people, who were much taller than little Sam, bumped into him. One of them accidently knocked him to the ground and his balloon slipped off of his wrist. He watched as his balloon drifted up to the heavens. But that wasn’t the worst part. Now he couldn’t see Dean anywhere.

“Dean?” Sam asked out as he watched the taller people pass by him. “Dean?” He asked again. That’s when he felt arms around him, lifting him up. But the face that was with the person sure was not Dean.

***

“Okay Sammy, what you wanna go see first?” Dean asked. When he didn’t receive and answer, he thought that Sam was trying to annoy him. But as he turned around, he saw something that scared him. Sam was gone. “SAM!” Dean yelled out.

“Dean?” He heard a soft voice over the crowd, since his hearing automatically tuned into his little brother’s voice. Then he heard a muffled scream. Dean went racing forward to the noise, but he couldn’t find Sam. He did see a fairly large clown, about as tall as John and as broad as him, carrying a little kid across the grounds. But that couldn’t be Sam. He didn’t take anything from strangers…right?

“Sammy!” Dean yelled as he raced forward. The clown looked back at him, his eyes flashing black, before he started carrying Sam away. “No!” He yelled. He chased forward, dodging grown-ups and other carnival officials until he tripped and fell. Sam was taken away then, the clowns hand firmly over his mouth, not allowing him to talk anymore. Dean looked up and the last thing he saw of his brother was his untied shoestrings flapping in the wind.

***

What Dean didn’t know was that his dad was hunting the very thing that grabbed Sam. He had been watching it for days now, tracking it from a town about thirty miles away from the one they were in. Of course, he wasn’t expecting the circus to go to town and he wasn’t expecting for his sons to be there, but they were and now Sam was in danger. He remembered seeing Dean pull himself off of the dusty ground. John had missed the event with the clown, but he saw Dean crying and running around, looking for his brother. He ran forward, dressed in a circus uniform, and grabbed Dean by his arms.

“Dean!” John yelled. Dean looked up at his dad through tear coated eyes. “What happened? Where’s Sam?” He asked.

“A clown…took him.” Dean cried. “I wasn’t paying attention and he grabbed him. Dad help me please.” He cried. John hugged Dean close to him, letting his tears fall freely.

“Don’t worry Dean.” John said. “We’re gonna find him and we’re gonna kill he evil son of a bitch who took him. No one messes with John Winchester’s boys and gets away with it.” Dean nodded his head. He knew that as long as John was here, Sam would be safe.

***

“Oh boys and girls of all ages!” Mr. Clown yelled out as he drug Sam into an old abandoned tent that contained several animal cages. Some of the cages actually had animals in them, but some of them contained boys and girls of about Sam’s age, locked within them. “Introducing the newest attraction to the circus family.” He pushed Sam onto a tall box looking thing in the middle of the room. Sam wanted to run, but he was too afraid to. “What shall we call him?”

“My name is Sam!” Sam yelled at the clown. He started to laugh loudly. All the kids looked uneasily at each other before softly chuckling along with him. Sam eyed them all as they did, noticing that they didn’t look very happy about having to.

“Well, I think you look more like a Bobo.” The clown said. “That’s your new name. Bobo.” He laughed. He then shoved Sam into a cage. He walked towards a little girl’s cage and pulled her out by her hair.

“Please let me go!” She yelled out. “Please!” The clown pulled her to the box and placed her on top of it.

“Hush now.” He said. “The Ringmaster may just turn you into a lion then instead of the steak that it eats.” That’s when a young man dressed in a black suit with a sparkling cape and a top hat appeared. The little girl was right in his line of sight.

“Another recruit that is a horribly failed disappointment?” He asked. The clown nodded his head. The guy walked forward to the girl. “I think we need a new tight rope walker. What do you think Mr. Hawker?” 

“That is perfect master.” He said. “Then I shall introduce you to the newest recruit.” He added. The ringmaster smiled and nodded.

“Excellent.” He whispered. He started to speak in a language that Sam didn’t understand, and suddenly before his eyes, the little girl was transformed into a young woman wearing pink tights and ruffles. Her long hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she was lean. Sam was shocked as she was helped off the box. “Welcome to the team, Miss Magnificent.” He said. She smiled at him and was escorted from the tent. That’s when Sam realized that the animals that were in the cages weren’t really animals, but were actually humans.

“And this is our newest recruit.” Mr. Hawker said, leading the Ring Master to Sam. He knelt in front of the cage and smiled at him.

“My, you are a fine specimen.” Ring Master said. He stood again and smiled at everyone who could see. “I have finally found my apprentice.” He laughed. “Welcome home kid.” And with that, he was gone.

***

Dean and John stayed hidden until the circus was closed, then they moved to find Sam. They searched everywhere, not finding any sign, until they saw the lean tight rope walker making her way towards the closed off tent. They followed, since John knew she wasn’t on the employment list when he checked the last time.

“Daddy!” Sam yelled when he saw John come into the tent. Dean and John ran forward, only to hear a loud growl.

“Step away from my new Ring Master.” Mr. Hawker said as he held a lion on a leash. “I really don’t want to have to use him on you.” 

“Dean, stay back.” John instructed. He began mumbling in Latin, and soon the cages broke open and the children were free, all except Sam, who was trapped by the Ring Master’s curse. The lion that Mr. Hawker had turned back into a little boy, who pulled out of the leash and ran off.

“Damn you John Winchester.” Mr. Hawker hissed. John began mumbling in Latin again, summoning the Ring Master to the arena.

“Ah, John Winchester…and sons? Wow, I didn’t know that I grabbed the all mighty ones son. I’m so ashamed. I didn’t prepare a better party for you.”

“Not today Fortunato .” John said. He knew the Ring Master, named after a character from a famous Edgar Allen Poe story. “Prepare to die.” With that, John announced the last bit of Latin, making Fortunato, Mr. Hawker, and he cage disappear. John quickly picked Sam up and held him against him.

“Daddy.” Sam whispered. “I don’t like clowns.”

:THE END:


End file.
